


destiny is calling me

by NotRyanRoss



Series: Darkside!Verse (The Illegal Vampire Assassin Agency) [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRyanRoss/pseuds/NotRyanRoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard knew the vampires weren't just humans with teeth. The beginning of the Illegal Vampire Assassin Agency. (Darkside!Verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	destiny is calling me

Gerard first came across it when Dewees came to give them Mikey's latest letter. Sure, they could webcam or something, but they'd been doing this for ages and he didn't really remember how to use a computer. Not that he was going to admit that to anyone. But being stuck in a jail where there weren't even any clothes was rather counterproductive to modernity. But he couldn't really help it, after all. Canada was nice enough; he could go down the street and people would yell insults but no one had tried to murder him yet. And that was a blessing no matter what.

"Gerard, hey," Dewees greeted, handing over the envelope with Mikey's scribble on it.

Gerard gave him a cup of coffee in return, smiled at him in a way he suspected looked kind of vague. He wasn't imagining biting him, he wasn't. Dewees didn't seem to notice his inner pep talk, choosing to wander about. Gerard tightened his grip on the counter and thought about nice things.

Frank always said it'd take time for him to recover from being stuck in what was basically a pound for years, but he didn't know. He didn't know that Gerard wanted to hurt people. He didn't know about the vampires in the pound, the ones they called Sires. The woman with gold eyes and long teeth who liked to tell him about the conquests she'd felt bow under her power, she was the one that told Gerard things. Bad things. And he knew they were wrong, but - it was still something he couldn't help. He couldn't help watching the mailman every day, planning a new way to sneak up and rip out his throat.

Dewees took a gulp of the coffee and leaned against the counter comfortably. "So are you planning on coming back to visit anytime soon?"

"Not everyone wants to live on the wild side like you," Frank said as he came in through the front door with a guitar on his back. His words snapped Gerard out of his thoughts and he let a lazy little smile cross his lips. _Frank_. Frank was worth all of this. Gerard still couldn't believe Frank was here with him, laughing and telling bad jokes and just being _himself_. Frank's eyes caught the light as he grinned at Dewees, and there was the barest hint of a rainbow in his irises. He was so _pretty_.

Of course, he'd be even prettier with blood streaming down his neck-

 _No_.

"Frank, you fucker," Dewees answered, grabbing him in for a hug. Gerard tried not to break the counter.

"Anyway, I'm not living on the so-called 'wild side,' thanks to your boyfriend's brother," Dewees added.

"What?" Gerard and Frank said the word almost simultaneously.

"Yeah," Dewees said easily, hands still on Frank. Gerard wanted to swat them away immediately. "He didn't tell you about his little illegal vampire party?"

"What," Frank repeated, although it was less of a question this time.

Dewees burst out cackling. "He didn't _tell_ you!"

"James, what-" Gerard started, but Dewees was practically on the floor in hysterics.

"He didn't _tell_ you! This is gold!"

"Dewees," Frank snapped, and there was something predatory in his eyes that made Dewees stop laughing immediately. "What the fuck is Mikey doing?"

"If you come back with, you can ask him yourself," Dewees said with a flirty wink. He turned and began sauntering out of the house, leaving Frank looking blankly at the doorway. Gerard frowned. He didn't want Mikey in any sort of vampire-related activity, not because his brother was weak but because Gerard knew the vampires weren't just humans with teeth.

"Let's go," Gerard said.

###

Mikey was sitting at his desk when they arrived. He was only wearing a grey shirt and jeans, with a beanie perched on his birds nest of hair, but there was something else. He'd always had that little bubble of self-confidence but now it was obvious, with him sitting there like he was in the White House. Gerard felt more than saw Dewees stop in the doorway like he was waiting for Mikey to let him in. Frank wandered past him, into the room, and Mikey's eyes flickered to him first, and then to Gerard. That expression meant one thing. _You shouldn't be here._ But it wasn't like Gerard was going to let his kid brother play with vampires.

"Mikeyway!"

Frank playfully smacked his hand onto Mikey's chest and Gerard could immediately smell their excitement through their bodies. Mikey stood out of his chair and tried to awkwardly return the tight hug he was given. Frank wriggled against him happily and beamed up, and Gerard realised that hey, maybe Frank had missed Mikey too. He approached them both and Frank wiggled so that there was space for a three-way hug.

Gerard took in a breath and smelled the life radiating off of them, and inwardly sighed.

###

"This is Pete," Mikey introduced, watching the smaller man bouncing around the room he was in. There was a shock of dark hair and something that sounded suspiciously like bad punk rock. Gerard's brain immediately signalled danger. Because he could smell blood, hear the lack of a heartbeat. 'Pete' turned to them and bared his teeth - _fangs_ -, the barest flicker before he was standing in front of them. He blinked gold-brown eyes up at Mikey, feet shifting restlessly. Mikey raised a hand to pat his head idly, while Gerard tried not to rip his throat out. _Danger_.

" _Hey_ ," Gerard thought he heard from under the haze in his brain. _Danger_.

"' _sup_ ," Frank's voice was muted too, kind of floaty. _Danger_.

" _Yo_ , _Mikey told me all ab_ -"

Gerard dove for him.

Pete hit the ground with an audible thump, head cracking against the concrete. Gerard heard swearing in the back of his mind, muted, but ignores it and snarled at the other vampire. There was a faint flicker of gold and Gerard felt his fingers grip punishingly tight on Pete's arms. He had to remove the threat. _Kill it_. _Danger_. Wrists grappled with his and the other vampire's more muscled body managed to buck him off and roll away, eyes wide. Gerard bared his fangs at the threat and lunged for him again, but Pete was ready this time and flickered away.

" _Gerard_!"

When Pete tried to escape the second time, Gerard caught him with one hand and slammed him down on the ground again. The vampire went limp this time, eyes unfocused and dazed. All the better to kill him. He bared his fangs, hearing a weird hissing noise like a snake before it struck, and then there was a steel grip on the back of his neck and he was being dragged off. He turned to bite at his attacker, already snapping his teeth before he realised he was biting at air. Then he smelt it.

_Sire._

" _What's the fuck's going on_?!"

The grip landed on the back of his neck again, squeezed a little tighter, and Gerard went limp against it. There was a faint smell of oranges and dried blood, and then his eyes were closed and he couldn't hear anymore.

###

"...and that's all linked to the way you get turned."

"Huh. So wait, repeat that again?"

"Short version. He's a turned vampire, so he has to kill people. It's in his genes. He'll probably go insane if he doesn't."

Gerard opened his eyes blearily and saw nothing but blurry smears of muted colour. A hand was in his, warm fingers twined around his own, and he squeezed gently. The squeeze that returned was almost immediate, and the smudged colours above him resolved into Frank's pale face. There was a tiny bit of smeared eyeliner under one eye he hadn't quite washed off, and there was a slight shadow of freckles. His bottom lip looked bruised, probably because he'd been biting it. The rest of his face was hidden by a recently overgrown fringe, messy and contrasting against his skin.

He was beautiful, and Gerard started crying immediately.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you - it was just, I wanted to be _better_ -"

Frank's hand tightened on his and the other hand slipped into Gerard's hair to pet it softly. "Shh," he said. Gerard sobbed against his warm neck. "You're a fucking idiot, Gee, but I still love you."

Gerard sniffed. "Did I hurt Mikey's friend?"

"Nah, he was fine. Mikey says he's bulletproof."

"And what was- what was-"

_Sire._

"Um... hi."

Gerard looked up over Frank's shoulder and noticed there was another person in the room. They were sitting in the shadows, on a rickety chair in the corner. Hands stained with black paint, short dark hair, some odd geometric shapes on his skin. And those golden eyes. _Sire_. He immediately shied away, trying to hide behind Frank. Frank himself just squeezed Gerard's hand tighter. It was nowhere near a vampire grip but it was still hard for a human. Gerard didn't squeeze back this time.

"This is Tyler," Frank said reluctantly. "He... he knows about what's going on with you."

"He's a..."

"Yeah," Frank said, hushed.

Because most vampires didn't look inherently inhuman - sure, some were a bit pale and sometimes they'd have their fangs out, but generally they looked like normal people. But sires were the first vampires, the first monsters. It was most obvious from the ones at the Pound - you'd see tusks instead of fangs, bright gold eyes, a blue tinge to their skin. Odd markings on their skin. This Tyler person seemed to be more on the normal side of the spectrum, because Gerard couldn't see teeth and he looked tanned. As he watched, though, the squares on his skin slipped and slid, moving on his arm mechanically. It was entrancing. Then Tyler shifted and the spell was broken and he was looking back at those gold, gold eyes.

"Um," Gerard said, voice higher than intended.

Tyler remained silent this time, shifting on his chair. He looked almost awkward, which was weird for a sire.

"Gerard and I should talk," Tyler said after a few minutes of silence.

Frank shifted around so he was facing Tyler, and settled himself tight against Gerard's side. He was warm and soft, and smelled kind of like rain and mint. Gerard breathed in, turned his head and realised Mikey was sitting behind them, legs crossed neatly. His face was pale, and anyone who didn't know him would call it a nonexpression but there was a hint of amxiety and worry still in his eyes. Gerard smiled at him weakly - he'd just attacked Mikey's friend, tried to murder him in cold blood. The least he could do was pretend he was okay. He wiped at his eyes roughly, probably making it worse.

"Go on, Tyler," Mikey said.

Tyler shuffled in his chair. "Made vampires aren't - they're not supposed to exist, in this world. The sires didn't know they could make others like us before that happened. Made vampires were more... subtle than ourselves, so we started to make more. It was useful because they were weapons against the humans, you know?"

Gerard didn't know.

"We used them as assassins. That was their intended use. They would kill the people we specified, eat them, and return back to us. But there was a... a problem."

"The vampires that had killed people and drank their blood started going insane. They couldn't be around other vampires, and these strange red markings appeared - sometimes in their hair, sometimes on their skin. They'd have to kill more people, or it would genuinely kill them. These vampires generally had to be... put down. Because they'd try to kill everyone, because to their instincts suddenly everyone was a threat."

"So you're saying we have to get Gerard to kill someone?"

Tyler shrugged weakly at Mikey. "It's not something you can fix."

Mikey's mouth became a thin line, and he folded his fingers over each other. Gerard peered at him confusedly. That was his 'I Have A Plan And I Don't Think You'll Like It' face. How could anyone possibly have a plan for this? He was going to have to murder people for his sanity (a large part of him jumped with glee at the idea). Okay, so maybe he didn't care about the killing people part but _Frank_ probably did. Gerard looked to him and Frank was having a conversation in eyebrows with Mikey. They seemed to come to some sort of decision and Mikey turned back to Tyler, who was watching them with some sort of trepidation.

"How many people would these... vampires have to kill? Like, one a day?"

"No, no," Tyler answered. "Once a month at the most."

"Hm," Mikey said.

Gerard resisted the urge to get on his knees and lay prostrate on the floor in front of Tyler, who seemed quite anxious. Why was he looking so nervous? Did he have something to hide?

"Tyler." Mikey had the barest hint of shadow in his eyes. It was a bad idea, then.

"How do you feel about a Vampire Assassin Agency?"

Tyler didn't smile exactly, but his eyes crinkled a little in amusement. That expression made him look far older, and Gerard wondered what he'd seen. Sires were usually thousands of years old. "An illegal company. To kill people."

"Yep," Mikey said. "What if we hunted the ones that are causing a massacre downtown? I know who's behind it, it wouldn't be hard. Anyway, these assholes need to pay for me letting them live here."

Tyler's eyes went wide.

"This could work," Mikey said to himself as he got up and started wamdering out the door, muttering about wage gaps and 'stupid Pete probably won't be able to kill anyone.' Tyler silently stood up and then they blinked and he was gone, no evidence that he was here in the first place. Gerard wondered if he had invisibility powers.  
  
"Gerard," Frank said.

"Yeah?"

"When did you kill someone and drain their blood?"


End file.
